Sleeping Beauties
by bookworm1478
Summary: On their first mission since Cait's death, Dominic and Hawke go undercover to bust a drug ring and take a dangerous drug off the street nicknamed Sleeping Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

Last time on _Airwolf_, after Caitlin died at the hands of John Bradford Horn, Hawke flew to Texas to speak to the O'Shaughnessy family.

Now, on to the next exciting story entitled _Sleeping Beauties_

* * *

Hawke reached a hand out and turned the channels on the Jeep radio. He couldn't stand listening to Dominc's version _of Oldie Goldie's_. To him, they were just _Oldies_.

Neither one had spoken since Dominic picked Hawke up at the police station. At least, Hawke, thought , Dominic didn't have to bail him out of jail. Thank God for that.

The music Hawke found was classical and he left it on that station and leaned his head back against the headrest. He was tired, physically and mentally.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Dominic asked, keeping his eyes on the car ahead of them.

Hawke groaned his answer to Dominic's question.

"So you're not going to say anything. You're not even going to tell me why I had to come down to the station for the third time in two weeks." He didn't give Hawke time to say anything. "Where did you see her this time?"

"Outside a clothing store." Hawke said with no inflection at all in his voice. "I swear, Dom, it was her. At least, it was until I turned her around. She accepted my apology, but her boyfriend didn't." Hawke touched his right eye which was still tender to the touch.

"A restaurant, the hangar, the airstrip, and now a clothing store. Hawke, you never saw Caitlin at any of these places. It was just your mind playing tricks on you."

Hawke straightened up in the seat. "I know, Dom!" He shouted, way above normal level and then he quieted. "I know. I just can't seem to stop seeing her." They continued driving through town and Hawke noticed they were nowhere near the hangar. "Where are we going, Dom?"

"Michael called right before you called me to pick you up. He wants to see us."

"What if we don't want to see him?" Hawke asked.

Dominic huffed and shook his head. "Ya know, Hawke, you can't blame Michael for calling off the search. He didn't do it; he just gave us the news. Besides, it's time we got the lady back in the air. Six weeks is too long for her to go without being outside."

Dominic switched the music back to his _Oldie Goldie's_ and continued driving. Hawke slumped in the passenger seat and stared out the window. Caitlin had been dead for six weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was in his office as usual when Hawke and Dominic were let in by Lauren. Hawke didn't want to be there. He didn't want to think about taking on a mission without Caitlin being with them or even around. It was like they were forgetting her slowly by taking her out of things they did little by little. He had even heard Dominic on the phone the other day looking for another female stunt pilot. When Caitlin was at Santini, they had a lot more jobs because of the need for female stunt pilots. Hawke didn't want another female stunt pilot. He wanted Caitlin.

"Hawke, have you been listening?"

Hawke snapped out of it and noticed the file on his lap. He had missed something between the time they walked into the office and Michael's scolding.

"Yeah, I've been listening, but why don't you run it by me one more time so I can so no."

Michael let out an exhaustive sigh and placed his steepled fingers against his lips. "I was telling you and Dominic about I job I have for Airwolf. It shouldn't take more than four days, five at the maximum."

"Airwolf isn't in any shape to be flying," Hawke lied. Truth is, he hadn't seen the lady in six weeks. For all he knew, she had so much dust on her she'd need to be in a gullywasher to get it off.

"The lady is fine to fly, Michael." Dominic spoke up. "What's the job?" Dominic opened his folder and so did Hawke. It took Hawke by surprise when he saw his own face staring back at him from a photograph. From the look on Dominic's face, he was looking at himself as well.

"You'll be going undercover as Travis Watts and Dominic Purcelli. Travis Watts is the longtime bodyguard for known drug buyer Dominic Purcelli."

"Not a chance," Hawke through his doctored file onto Michael's desk. "We're not drug dealers, Michael."

Michael tossed the file back at him. Hawke caught it with the papers still intact. "Six months ago, a drug nicknamed Sleeping Beauty started showing up on the streets. Anyone who took the drug experienced a sense of euphoria and then exhaustion. When they went to sleep, however, they never woke up."

"Why are we just hearing about this?" Dominic asked.

"Two weeks ago, a former U.S. Senator lost his teenage granddaughter to Sleeping Beauty. She had never taken illegal drugs before, but her friend gave it to her and told her it would help her sleep."

"Did they get anything out of the girl's friend?" Dominic asked.

"She gave the name of the guy who sold it to her and her dealer gave us the name of the guy he got it from. That's where we come in."

"We're supposed to buy it from the supplier and then the FIRM arrests him for selling it." Hawke said.

"Not exactly." Michael came around the desk and leaned against the front of it. "We're going to get him when he's transporting the drug."

A light bulb suddenly clicked inside Hawke's head. He sat up in the hard backed chair. "Oh, no, Michael. No way. We're not putting drugs in Airwolf and we're definitely not letting a drug dealer steal her."

Dominic looked horrified. "You want a stranger inside my lady." Dominic handed the file back to Michael. "No way. No how."

"Technically, one of you will be flying Airwolf at gunpoint. The added charge of kidnapping will help with the drug charges. "

"No, Michael. Airwolf is not going to be used in any way to transport drugs."

"If we don't take this drug out of commission, it's going to kill a lot more kids, Hawke." He sighed. "I wouldn't ask this, Hawke, if I weren't desperate."

Hawke closed the file on his lap and wiped his hands over his face. "Of course, you would Michael. All right, you've got us and Airwolf on board. Give us the details."

Michael told them about Santa Barbara, the supplier Henri Duveaux, and a contact that would get in touch with them before the planned escape.

All in all, it sounded like a very dangerous plan to Hawke and his mind suddenly went to Caitlin.

Pronunciation guide:

Purcelli—Purse + ellie

Henri—onry

Duveaux—Dew + voe


	3. Chapter 3

Dominic could smell the fresh ocean air as he drove down the road in the black town car that Michael had set up for them. Why, he wondered, was he the one that had to drive the town car while String got to fly Airwolf he didn't think he would ever know?

Here he was supposed to be the big shot Dominic Purcelli and Dominic Purcelli was driving his own town car. There was something very wrong about this.

The arrangement had been at the Lair with Hawke being adamant about the one to pilot Airwolf to her new hiding place. After hiding the lady, Hawke said he would start walking the main road toward Duveaux's place and flag down Dominic who would be driving the town car.

Dominic had no choice but to go along with it. He never saw Airwolf after she left the lair, but he could feel her close and knew he was right when he spotted Hawke on the side of the road dressed in a suit. He pulled over onto the side of the road a distance past his friend and got out.

"Where's the lady?" Dominic asked as he got out of the driver's side door.

"She's safe." Hawke went around the car to get into the passenger side.

"Oh, no, mister." Dominic locked the door with the switch on the driver's side console. "You are the bodyguard which means you drive the car. I sit in the back."

As Hawke came around the front of the car, Dominic unlocked the doors and went to stand at the back door.

"Aren't you getting in?" Hawke asked.

"I'll get in when you open the car door for me, Mr. Watts." Dominic used his alias for the first time since Michael had given them out. "After all, we are undercover."

Hawke groaned and opened the back door for Dominic. "You are taking this way to seriously." Hawke said as he slammed the door and got into the driver's seat.

They were only a couple miles before they Henri Duveaux's house. . .or mansion as Hawke saw. So much drug money put into the castle like estate. With a cliff as a backdrop for the mansion, Hawke thought of his grandfather's paintings. He could be looking at one right now. A cul-de-sac helped with the cars and limos that were surrounding the house. In the middle showing off its beauty was a perfectly formed rock fountain. Water spit out of a cherub into the fountain underneath. They took their place in line as valet staff opened limo doors and helped rich men and women out of their cars. The men were dressed in suits and the women in modest dresses.

"I think we've interrupted something," Hawke leaned back and told Dominic as he pulled ahead in line.

A valet in a black vest and matching bowtie opened Dominic's door. Hawke got out and tipped the other valet. He then closed Dominic's door for him and followed the couple ahead of them into the mansion.

"You're invitation," The man at the entrance to the mansion requested.

Without missing a beat, Hawke said, "Dominic Purcelli and Travis Watts to see Mr. Duveaux."

"We were not aware of the festivities," Dominic said in a light Italian accent. "I'm here to do business with Mr. Duveaux. It's of the utmost importance. Could you please tell him I am here?"

"Mr. Purcelli, Mr. Duveaux does not do business on the weekend of the black and white gala. You've interrupted his cocktail party. I will have to ask you to leave and call for a meeting." The man put his hand on Hawke's wrist.

Hawke turned his wrist over in the man's grip, got a hold of the man's wrist and jerked it behind his back, not hard enough to break it just hard enough to hurt. "Mr. Purcelli does not take orders from hired help. If Mr. Duveaux does not want to see Mr. Purcelli, he can tell him in person."

Hawke let go of the man's wrist and the man fled like a child that had been scolded.

"Nice." Dominic said. "Shall we retire to the bar?"

Hawke grinned and followed Dominic to the bar.

The bartender was dressed in the same costume as the valet. He waited patiently behind the cherry wood bar for orders. When it was Hawke and Dominic's turn, Dominic ordered a scotch and Hawke went with mineral water.

"This gala could complicate things. There are too many distractions for Duveaux and us." Dominic whispered as he drew the glass of scotch to his lips.

"The transaction will have to take place after the gala." Hawke turned to see the crowd. "We can't put any lives at risk. Although, it's not like Michael to . . ." He stopped. There she was standing at the steps with a drink in her hand and a lonely expression on her face. Her hair was a lighter red and shorter and complimented the green suit she wore.

"You okay, String?" Dom whispered.

Hawke closed his eyes and opened them again. She was still there. "I'm hallucinating again," Hawke turned toward the bar and set down his drink. "I'm seeing her at the steps. This can't happen right now. I told you this was a bad idea."

Dominic turned to see what he was talking about. "Uh, Hawke," Dominic said, sans the accent. "Are hallucinations contagious?"

"No," Hawke turned around to see the crowd again. "Why?"

"Because I'm staring right at your hallucination."

Dominic emptied his glass in one gulp and smiled.

Caitlin.


	4. Chapter 4

She was alive, Dominic thought, as he stared at her again. It wasn't a hallucination or a dream. Caitlin was really alive.

Dominic saw Hawke take a step forward and he stopped him with a hand in the crook of his arm. "What are you doing, Hawke?"

Hawke cast confused eyes at Dominic. "What do you mean? I'm going to go talk to her. It's Caitlin, Dom." He whispered.

Dominic looked around. "As much as I want to go talk to her, we can't do it right now. Something's going on and we have to find out what it is before we go any further." He looked toward the door. "We need to talk to Michael."

Dominic set his drink down and walked with Hawke toward the door. Just to add bad timing to the mix, the man that Hawke assaulted came toward them. He stopped them as they reached the exit. "Mr. Duveaux would like to see you, Mr. Purcelli. Would you come with me?"

"There's been an emergency," Dominic said, not really lying. "We have to leave, but tell Mr. Duveaux that I'm anxious to speak to him and will return."

The man looked confused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and white paper invitation. "This will garner you entrance into the rest of this weekend's festivities. I will convey your emergency to Mr. Duveaux." The man walked off.

Once outside, the valet was quick with their car and Hawke drove them off the property in silence. Dominic was quiet as he watched the road in front of them. He knew Hawke was in shock and to be honest so was he. Six weeks, they thought their girl had been dead. Six weeks of keeping Hawke from going over the edge while trying not to fall himself.

When Hawke pulled over, it jerked Dominic back to his senses. Hawke had pulled the car completely off the road and was getting out. Dominic followed suit and followed Hawke through the stumpy grass.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Airwolf has the most secure line out," Hawke said. "You said we needed to talk to Michael, we're talking to Michael."

The stumpy grass ended at a grove of trees and past it there was sand.

"Where did you hide the lady?" Dominic asked, getting concerned. Hawke was handling the sand in loafers like a pro. Dominic followed like a little brother trailing after his older brother.

The surf slammed against the sand and then withdrew back into itself only to repeat the process again. Dominic was getting worried. Between the sand and the ocean air, Airwolf would corrode at the beach and he wasn't even considering high tide.

Dominic continued following Hawke until they came to the mouth of a cave. Dominic stopped, shook his head, and said a silent prayer. What had Hawke done to his baby?

"Are you coming, Dom?" Hawke yelled over the surf.

"Mama Mia, String, what have you done to my girl?" He followed Hawke into the darkness of the cave. He couldn't see anything in the blackness, but he could feel her like an energy.

Then he heard the familiar 'whoosh' of the hatch door and saw Airwolf light up.

"Get in, Dom."

"Mama Mia, String," Dominic exclaimed as he used the lighted cockpit to guide him around Airwolf and to the other hatch door. "I don't even want to know how you got her in here." Dom said as Hawke keyed up the radio and scrambler. "Do you want to know what salt water can do to a machine like Airwolf?"

"Dom, she lives in a cavern year round. She's fine." Hawke answered as he punched buttons on the console. "Besides, it's not this lady I'm worried about."

As if on cue, Michael came up on the screen. "Have you made contact with Duveaux?"His first question.

"When were you going to tell us that Caitlin is alive and is our contact?"

Dominic saw the look on Michael's face. He was pretty sure that was the same stunned look he had on his face when he saw Caitlin at Duveaux's mansion.

"What are you talking about, Hawke? I don't understand. Hawke, she's not your contact. She's really alive?"

Dominic spoke up and answered Michael's question. "It was Caitlin, Michael, in the flesh."

"I swear, Michael, if you're lying to me and knew Caitlin was alive I'll take Airwolf and bury her so deep underground only God and I will know where she is," Hawke threatened.

"I'm not lying to you, Hawke. I didn't know Caitlin was alive. Now that you know, how do you want to proceed?"

"I want to grab Caitlin and get all of us out of here."

"What about Sleeping Beauty?" Michael asked.

"What about _our _Sleeping Beauty?" Dominic asked. "She's been gone for six weeks and then she shows up here. We need to know how she got here."

"I can do some checking. Until then, keep searching for Sleeping Beauty and look out for your real contact. " Michael ended the transmission.

"So, what do we do?" Dominic asked.

"We do what Michael said and while we're doing that try to figure out how Caitlin ended up here." Hawke slid out of Airwolf and closed the hatch door. Dominic joined him as they walked back to the town car.

"The cocktail party's still going on," Dominic said. "I think it's time for Mr. Purcelli to make another appearance."

They both got into the car, Hawke did an illegal U-turn, and they headed back to Duveaux's mansion and to Caitlin.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Caitlin's new name will be displayed in quotations marks.

From her vantage point in the corner of the room, she saw them walk in. Her interest had piqued the first time she saw them because they were both staring at her. Now she was genuinely curious to see these two men who were staring at her once before they disappeared, return more than a half hour later.

As she watched them, Henri's right hand man Rupert joined them. Rupert was flailing his arms in a way that she had seen Rupert do when he was agitated with something. She excused herself from the conversation she had unwittingly been embraced into and made her way over to Rupert and the two gentlemen.

"Rupert, is there a problem?" She asked as she came up beside him.

Rupert turned slightly toward her. These men are waiting to see Mr. Duveaux on business matters, ma'am."

She turned toward the gentlemen and extended her hand. "I'm "Angela Wolfe", gentlemen. "

The younger man took her hand gently in his. "Travis Watts."

Before she could stop herself the word 'no' escaped her lips. She didn't know why she said it, but now she was embarrassed because she couldn't take it back.

All three men stared at her. "I'm sorry?" Mr. Watts said.

"No, I apologize. I don't know why I said that. Of course, your name is Travis Watts. How rude of me to say it wasn't."

She locked eyes with the younger gentleman and saw something in his eyes that made a shiver tickle her spine.

She had to pull her hand away gently to get Mr. Watts to release it and then she extended her hand to the older gentleman.

"Dominic Purcelli," He introduced himself with a quiver in his voice. Already embarrassing herself once, "Angela" didn't acknowledge the quivering voice, but she did notice he held onto her hand slightly longer than Travis Watts did.

Pulling her hand from Mr. Purcelli's grasp, "Angela" said, "Henri normally doesn't do business this weekend because of the black and white gala, but I would be happy to make introductions for you. Would you follow me?"

Instead of walking ahead of the two men, "Angela" walked beside them keeping a casual pace with them as she tried to figure out why she was so drawn to them.

"You have a beautiful home, Miss Wolfe," Travis said as they walked down the carpeted hallway, past the paintings and the sculptures.

"Thank you, but all the credit goes to Henri. Here we are," "Angela" stopped at a door that Hawke would have overlooked as being part of the wall if "Angela" hadn't said anything. She gave the wall a gentle push and the door popped open toward them.

"Angela" pulled the door open and walked in. It was a very dark furnished office with the chair and sofa matching the walls in their deep rich colors.

A man was sitting behind his desk with an antique phone at his ear. He acknowledged her with a smile and ended his phone call.

He got up from his desk and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Who are these gentlemen, darling?"

"Angela" took a step out of Henri's embrace. It was the first time she had done that and it confused her. She didn't know why she felt self-conscious around Travis and Dominic.

"This is Dominic Purcelli and his bodyguard Travis Watts. They're here to talk to you about some business. If you gentlemen would excuse me, I must check on our guests." Her gaze lingered on Travis. "When you're finished with business, you should enjoy the rest of the cocktail party." She let Henri kiss her cheek and then left.

As she closed the door behind her, the legs that had held her steady throughout the day gave out and she buckled against the wall.

"Angela!" Rupert's excited voice came at her. He grabbed her elbow and steadied her. "Do you need your pain medicine?"

She put her hand to her head and took a few deep breaths. Her head didn't hurt, but something caused her to feel ill and it had something to do with Travis Watts and Dominic Purcelli.

"No, I'm all right now, Rupert." She held onto the wrist of the arm that was holding her up. "Please don't tell Henri. It will only worry him."

Rupert nodded as Rupert normally did and "Angela" smiled. "Thank you, Rupert. Now, I should get back to the guests."

Pushing herself away from Rupert, "Angela" took a tentative step to try out her shaky legs and then began the walk back down the hall.

AIRWOLFAIRWOLFAIRWOLFAIRWOLFAIRWOLFAIRWOLFAIRWOLFAIRWOLFAIRWOLFAIRWOLFAIRWOLF

Hawke had his first good look at Henri Duveaux that a picture could not give him. He was a heavy set man with shortly cropped dark hair and olive skin. His eyes were a dark brown that looked like 

they held the secrets of the world. Hawke didn't want the secrets of the world, he just wanted one important secret that Henri had.

"As "Angela" may have told you, gentlemen, during the black and white gala weekend I do not conduct business," Henri said.

Just hearing Caitlin called "Angela" turned Hawke's stomach.

"Miss Wolfe," Dominic spoke up in his light Italian accent. "Did speak of it, but I am here to take something off your hands."

Henri took a seat on his sofa and directed Hawke and Dominic to the chairs.

"Now, gentlemen, what would you like to take off my hands, as you say?"

"Sleeping Beauty," Hawke said.

Henri blinked. "I don't know what you're referring to, Mr. Watts."

"The drug that you have manufactured and sold to most of the East Coast and has been referred to as Sleeping Beauty. Mr. Purcelli would like to purchase the drug from you and sell it worldwide. Of course, we will have to find the ingredient that is responsible for the deaths of several people, including a Senator's granddaughter," Hawke said. "Mr. Purcelli will pay any price for your sleeping beauty."

Henri crossed his left over his right and rubbed at his chin. After a few minutes of silence, Henri said, "You have the capabilities of getting the drug worldwide and not getting caught."

"We have an aircraft that can elude any police detection anywhere in the world," Dominic said. "I am willing to split the profits with you fifty/fifty, if that makes you feel more comfortable. You can manufacture the drug and I will sell it to buyers worldwide. I do need to insist that the factor causing the deaths be taken care of immediately."

"The problem was found and contained to the last batch that was sold," Henri spoke up. "There won't be a problem anymore. You said that you have an aircraft that can elude any police detection."

"Yes," Dominic said. "Do you we have a deal, Mr. Duveaux?"

Henri stood and put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. "Come to the last night of the black and white gala on Sunday night and I'll give you my answer then." Henri walked to the door and pushed it open. It was a subtle signal for them to leave. Hawke and Dominic made their way toward the exit.

"We look forward to doing business with you, Mr. Duveaux." Dominic shook Duveaux's hand and they walked out. Duveaux shut the door behind them.

"Now what?" Dominic asked.

"I want to find Caitlin," Hawke said and started off down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

The crowd had diminished from when Dominic and Hawke had entered earlier and the remaining guests had ventured out onto the patio.

Hawke watched her from where he was standing. He couldn't believe he was standing there looking at her when just five hours earlier he was grieving for her.

"Drink, sir?" A waiter asked.

Hawke took two glasses of champagne from the tray and scanned the crowd for Dominic. The pilot was flirting with several young women. Hawke smiled as he strolled toward the edge of the patio with Caitlin in his sights.

"It's a beautiful view," Hawke said as he joined her in looking out over the ocean. "Champagne?"

"No, thank you. I'm not drinking right now," She turned to face him and the sea breeze released her hair from behind her ears. Hawke set down one of the champagne flutes and casually slipped the loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. "You're beautiful," He said, without thinking.

"Angela" placed her hand over his and pulled it away from her face. "Why are you here, Mr. Watts?"

Hawke took a sip of champagne to give him a few seconds to go back into work mode. For one brief moment, he had almost lost control of the situation and he couldn't afford to do that. He couldn't afford to lose Caitlin again.

With the champagne in his hand, Hawke turned toward the view and rested his arms against the balcony. "My boss is doing business with Mr. Duveaux. I'm here to make sure Mr. Purcelli's safety needs are met while he's here."

"Angela" joined him in looking out at the view. "You believe Henri would do something to hurt your employer?" "Angela" asked.

"Henri Duveaux is a powerful man, Miss Wolfe, and having power can make people do things to ensure they keep that power. Things that other people may believe is wrong." What was he doing? Was he trying to break his cover by insinuating that Henri Duveaux was a deadly man? Could he trust "Angela" not to go running to Duveaux and spill their conversation?

"Would you take me on a tour of the grounds, Miss Wolfe? I'd like to see the rest of this beautiful place."

"No, Mr. Watts, not today." That stunned Hawke. Had he ruined everything? "I have several things I have to do for tomorrow's festivities. I trust you will come back tomorrow for the games. There will be horse races and skeet shooting along with an afternoon barbecue."

"A barbecue? Henri Duveaux doesn't seem the type to me to have a barbecue."

"The barbecue was my idea, Mr. Watts. The dress code is more casual than today," "Angela" pushed off the railing and glided through the small crowd until Hawke lost sight of her.

With another invitation in the bag, Hawke set off to find Dominic still flirting with the same women. He made up some phony excuse about having to return some important phone calls and both men left.

"How's Cait," Dominic whispered as they stood waiting for the town car.

"She doesn't have any idea what Henri Duveaux is or what he does for a living. I think. . ." He was cut short by a limo that pulled up in place of their town car. The chauffeur got out and went around to the other side of the car. He opened the back door. "Mr. Purcelli, Mr. Watts, can I drive you back to your hotel?"

Hawke's defenses raised like protective shields. "Mr. Purcelli has his own vehicle."

The chauffeur nodded. "You should get into the limo, gentlemen. I must stand _firm_ on this."

Dominic and Hawke glanced at each other as recognition set in on who the chauffeur was. "Please, gentlemen."

Dominic got into the car first and Hawke followed behind. Once the chauffeur was in the driver's seat, he began speaking.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, but Mr. Duveaux has a lot of very wealthy people at this shindig that needed transportation here. I'm Kelby Richards, an undercover agent with a special branch of the FBI. You're Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini," He reported as if Hawke and Dominic didn't know who they were. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Hawke said. "What do you know that we need to know?"

Kelby glanced into his rearview mirror and then back to the road. "I've been working here for three weeks. In those three weeks, I've driven Henri to a warehouse out of city limits where he stays for an hour and a half to two hours at least three days a week. So far, I've counted five guards outside the warehouse perimeter and never the same guards twice. I'd bet my paycheck that the warehouse is where Henri has chemists brewing up his drug."

"Do you have an address?" Dominic asked.

Kelby pulled a black book from the passenger seat and handed it back to Dominic. He opened it and handed it over to Hawke. Along with an address were pictures of the guards and the automatic weapons they carried. From the look of the weapons the guards were carrying, Henri wasn't having them guard the newest toys for Christmas.

Hawke put the book inside his jacket pocket. "I need a favor from you?" He said.

Kelby looked into the rearview mirror at them. "What is it?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Angela Wolfe for us."

Kelby raised his eyebrows, "Duveaux's girlfriend?" He chuckled. "She doesn't need me watching out for her. The other day one of Duveaux's guys hit on her and she. . .well, she hit him back, only she used her knee."

Kelby chuckled again, but it wasn't funny to Hawke.

"Has Angela been with Duveaux when he's at the warehouse?" Dominic asked, beating Hawke to the question that had been on Hawke's mind since Kelby told them about the hiding place.

"No, but good old Rupert has been. In fact, he's never very far from Duveaux or Angela. Why all the questions about the girlfriend? Is she a person of interest too?"

"No," Both men said in tandem.

"Fine," Kelby said. They drove in silence for a few minutes and then Kelby looked into the rearview mirror at them. "By the way, I forgot to ask, where are you staying?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kelby had found them a modestly affordable motel. Neither one of them wanted or could afford anything flashy so Hawke signed for adjoining rooms and Kelby promised to have the town car dropped off for them to use the next day.

They kept the door open between the two rooms because there was no need for privacy between the two and it was safer. Hawke wanted to speak to Michael but couldn't afford to have a call of this importance on a motel phone.

Hawke's sleep was light that night because he couldn't get Caitlin out of his head. Little did he know that Dominic's sleep was just as light for the same reason. Cait had been presumed dead for six weeks and somehow in those six weeks she had ended up the girlfriend of a drug supplier. He had learned in Geometry class that the shortest distance between two points was a straight line, but the line started with Caitlin being killed right in front of him and then went in different directions from there.

The night sped by because of his thoughts and he soon found himself staring at the slice of sunshine coming through the part in the dark curtains. He could hear Dominic moving around in the other room and decided to get up.

Before he jumped in the shower, he checked the parking lot for the car and sure enough sometime during the night or early morning hours Kelby had the town car sent to them.

"Cars here." Hawke announced.

"Good," Came Dominic's answer. "I could use some fresh clothes." He came into Hawke's room and joined him at the window. "Ya know, I would go get the bags, but you are my bodyguard. I mean what would it look like for a bigwig like me to be carrying my own bags."

"I don't know, what would it look like?" Hawke grinned and slipped on his shirt to go down to the car.

Between the two of them they had two bags so it was nothing to carry them up to the room, one bag slung over each shoulder.

Hawke entered through his room and tossed Dominic his bag. "Don't bother wearing a suit right now. I want to take the lady out to check the warehouse Kelby was telling us about."

"Give me five minutes," Dominic said and headed back into his room.

Forty-five minutes later, they were in Airwolf headed toward the coordinates that Kelby had given them for the warehouse. Hawke had agreed to keep as far away from the warehouse as possible to keep from rousing suspicion and with Airwolf that was possible.

The warehouse was conveniently the only one in the area. It's black tin roof reflected the sunlight. Airwolf's radar detected the presence of five guards which was the same information Kelby gave them. One guard was outside the front door, one was on each side and two were in the back. From just looking at them on the monitor, Hawke thought they were former military.

"Scan inside," Hawke told Dominic as they hovered a distance away.

Dominic tapped two buttons on the console beside him and the screen switched to blue and red. Dominic groaned. "The warehouse is hot, String. They must be cooking up a new batch right now."

"Duveaux said they found the problem with it so they may be cooking up as much as possible to get it out there. Only a few deaths have been listed and it hasn't been broadcast that much so Duveaux may not lose too many customers. Go back to normal scan, get each guard's picture, and send it to Michael."

Hawke waited until Dominic gave him the okay and then they headed back to the beach to tuck Airwolf into her new home.

"I still can't believe you picked this place to keep her safe," Dominic said as he got out of the cockpit. "And to fly her in her like you did. You could have broken the rotors."

Hawke swung his legs out the door and was about to shut Airwolf down when the familiar beeps of an incoming transmission resounded through the cave.

"It's Michael," Hawke told Dominic before punching in the code to bring up the picture. Dominic stuck his head in Hawke's door so he could hear.

Michael's face came up on the screen. "None of the guards brought up red flags in the agencies. From the pictures I see you were close to the warehouse."

"Yeah, the informant gave us the coordinates. Michael, they were fixing a batch while we were scanning the area," Hawke told him. "That has to mean Duveaux is considering selling to us. He's going to let us know after the black and white gala, but I think I'll keep the pressure on him. I want him to know we're serious about buying the drug."

"How's Caitlin?" Michael asked.

Hawke sat back in the chair. "She's going by the name of Angela Wolfe and it looks as if the amnesia is legitimate. Have you found anything out on your end?"

Michael cleared his throat and took that time to open a file. "I had all the hospitals checked from San Diego to Santa Barbara and there was no Jane Doe matching Cait's picture brought in the last six weeks."

"Well, she's not Houdini, Michael. Someone got her from the resort in San Diego to Duveaux's place in Santa Barbara," Dominic bellowed.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you, my friends. Keep in touch." He ended the transmission and Hawke shut Airwolf down.

"What time's the barbecue?" Dominic asked Hawke as they walked out of the cave and into the sea breeze.

Hawke looked at his watch and sped up his pace. They had two hours to get back to the hotel, change, and get to Duveaux's mansion.

Even Hawke had to admit that it was a perfect day for a barbecue. It was a cloudless blue sky; a day enviable by anyone.

Hawke noticed some of the same people at the barbecue from the day before and they were dressed more casually. As Hawke and Dominic walked down the path to the beach, they saw two white Arabian Night style tents covering from the sun several tables laden with food and drink. The same crowd that gathered around the house the day before was now gathered on the sand; some of them were talking and some were shooting skeet.

Hawke spotted Henri with "Angela" at the tent. He nudged Dominic and both men headed toward them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm glad you could make it. We have plenty to drink and the food will be ready soon."

"Could we have a moment, Mr. Duveaux?" Dominic asked in his light Italian accent.

"Of course," He turned to "Angela" and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll be right back, darling."

The three men headed to a quiet place on the beach to talk. "I suspect this little meeting is about our joint venture?" Duveaux asked.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Duveaux," Dominic said. "I understand you don't want to do business this weekend, but I must know if you are going to sell us Sleeping Beauty. I have people I must contact and the sooner I can do that the sooner they will be resting much easier."

Henri looked down at his shoes and kicked the sand around in front of his shoes until he had made a small hill. "Do you see this hill, Mr. Purcelli?"

"Yes," Dominic said.

Henri picked up his foot and with one quick movement smashed the hill flat with his foot so the only thing left was a print of the sole of his shoe.

"If you come to me again before the end of the weekend I will crush both of you like I did this hill of sand."

Duveaux walked off leaving Hawke and Dominic staring at each other. "Well, he's not wound up in the least," Dominic said.

Hawke had noticed "Angela" standing at the water's edge looking out. "Excuse me." He left Dominic and went to stand beside "Angela".

"There's something mysterious about the ocean, isn't there?" He said. "It's amazing how the reflection of the sun gives the water the blue color. No one has any idea exactly what is out there."

"It's calling to me." Said "Angela". The look on her face was like she was searching for something. "There's something out there calling me to it, but I don't know what it is. It's been calling me for days; sometimes screaming."

She touched her fingers to her temple and rubbed a spot in concentric circles.

"Are you all right?" Hawke asked. He grabbed her elbow gently. She looked pale to him, in a situation where her face should be full of color from the sun and the breeze.

"I'm just hungry." She walked off and left Hawke to wonder and worry about her, especially when he saw Henri meet her halfway and guide her back to the house.

Dominic joined Hawke at the water's edge. "Is she all right?"

"She knows Airwolf is out there," Hawke said. He looked out toward the ocean.

"You told her?" Dominic sounded surprised.

"No, she felt her as strongly as we do when we're close to her." Hawke turned around and walked to the food table.


	8. Chapter 8

The food was pretty good and Hawke filled up a plate and chose a beer from the bartender's selection. By the time he was out of line, Duveaux was back sans "Angela".

Hawke took the plate over to Dominic. "How are you at shooting skeet?" He asked.

Dominic took a finger sandwich from the plate Hawke handed him. "I'd rather take my chances shooting skeet from the lady's cockpit." He bit into the sandwich and frowned before putting it back the plate.

"Do you think you can get Duveaux to shoot skeet with you while I go up and get into his office?"

"I could try. What are you thinking?"

Hawke took a bite of the other finger sandwich and chewed slowly. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but maybe there was something in Duveaux's office that could help incriminate him.

"I'll wait until you get Duveaux in a skeet match and then I'll go up to the house."

"Okay," Dominic passed the plate back to Hawke and went over to Duveaux. Hawke couldn't hear what the two men were saying, but he guessed Dominic's challenge was met because they walked over to the guns while a crowd gathered around them.

Hawke started up the hill that would take him back to the house. Three steps up, Rupert stopped him.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Watts?" Rupert joined him on the hill dressed in a suit. True to any right hand man, Rupert was a kiss up.

"Mr. Purcelli left something in the car and I was going to retrieve it. You're free to join me if you would like, but I will only be a moment."

"That won't be necessary." Rupert walked off.

Hawke let out a breath and continued with his plan.

Kelby was standing by the limo when Hawke came around the corner of the house. He waved at Hawke as he came closer.

"Looks pretty good," Kelby said, eyeing the food.

"Here," Hawke took a carrot and handed him the plate. "Ya wanna check out Duveaux's office with me?"

"Duveaux's office?" Kelby took a bite of finger sandwich and with his mouth full said, "I've never seen it."

Hawke started up the steps, " Dominic and I saw it the other day thanks to "Angela". I don't think Duveaux was too happy about it, but now that I know where it is I thought I would take a look around."

"Count me in," Kelby pushed off the limo and followed Hawke into the house.

The staff was either busy down at the beach or Duveaux had given them the day off because Hawke had no problem getting into the house. Kelby followed closely behind as Hawke sneaked down the hallway counting paintings in his head as he did.

When he came to the fourth painting, he stopped and pressed on the wall. The door popped open toward them.

"Voila," Hawke said and entered the room.

"I've never been able to find his office," Kelby said as he entered. "Now, I know why. How much time do we have?"

"Not much. I told Rupert I was getting something from the car. Nice guy." Hawke was opening drawers while Kelby went through the books on the shelf.

"Yeah, if you like the British stick-up-the-butt-kind of nice." Kelby was taking books off the shelf and holding them upside down to see if anything dropped out. When he was done with the first shelf, he started on the other wall also checking behind paintings.

Hawke had opened two drawers and rifled through them carefully only to find empty file folders, pens, papers, and a couple of empty notebooks. When he tried to open the right hand bottom drawer it wouldn't open.

"Do you have a pick set on you?" Hawke whispered, even though he didn't know why. The only person in the house was Caitlin and she couldn't hear them from upstairs.

"Yeah," Kelby opened his jacket and pulled out a small vinyl bag. He threw it to Hawke. "Where's yours?" He asked.

Hawke already had the tools in the lock. "Mine's too big to fit in my jacket." He heard the small click of the tumblers and put the tools on the desk. The drawer opened with some difficulties as if the contents were heavy. Hawke rifled through the contents and pulled out a file on the bottom marked 'Jane Doe 0054'.

"It's been fifteen minutes, Hawke." Kelby said from the closed door. "We should go before the stick up Rupert's butt starts to aggravate him and he comes looking for you."

Hawke closed the cabinet and used the pick set to lock it back. He shoved the file inside his jacket and they left.

Thankfully, no one was in the hallway when they came out. They both walked side by side as they left the house. Kelby returned to his post at the limo and Hawke dropped the file off at the car, grabbed Dominic's jacket for effect, and headed back to the path.

He could see Rupert coming toward him as he neared the path. "Hey, Rupert, what's up?"

"I was coming to check on you. Did you get lost?" Rupert asked, rather miffed.

"In a matter of speaking, I did. Tell your boss to give directions to the bathroom when he throws a party. That's what took me so long."

Rupert looked him up and down and smirked. "Where is your plate of food?"

"I left it with the limo driver. He was looking pretty hungry. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get this to my boss." Hawke showed him the jacket before walking past him. Hawke didn't know what Rupert looked like, but he had a smile on his face the whole way back to the barbecue.

As it started getting dark outside, everyone left the beach and started for their vehicles. Hawke and Dominic left in the crowd and Kelby nodded at them as they walked past him.

After they were in the car and on the main road, Hawke passed Dominic the file.

"What's this?" Dominic asked. Everything was quiet and then he asked, "Hawke, have you seen this?"

"I think it's Caitlin's medical file which explains why Michael couldn't find any record of her in the system. What does it say?"

Dominic didn't answer him, but Hawke could hear the rustling of papers from his place in the front seat.


	9. Chapter 9

When Duveaux took "Angela" to her room to rest, he had opened her window to let the cool breeze in and make the room less suffocating. That had been early afternoon. She was still asleep or so he thought. In reality, "Angela" was dreaming things she didn't remember causing her to toss around like a fish out of water.

"_Good__, then we can discuss the next mission that you'll assign us in this here helicopter."  
"What helicopter?"_

"Mmmm", "Angela" muttered as she flopped around under the covers. It was her saying those words but to people in masks and one in an eyepatch.

"_I'll tell you one thing, if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't wanna do it with anyone else."_

"Angela" rolled over and hugged a pillow to her. Wasn't that Travis Watts saying those words to her and Dominic Purcelli, but then it didn't feel like him.

"_What do you want me to do with the package?"  
"I'd like you to cut it up into small pieces, put it in a big bowl with lots of sauce...OPEN IT! What else?! __**"**_

A gunshot made her sit up in bed, but the gunshot wasn't real. It was in her head. When she reached up to feel her face, she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Angela" dressed as quickly as she could pulling what clothes she could find out of a drawer. The hallway was quiet when she entered and she went straight down the steps, out the door, and around to the servant's housing where Kelby slept.

She was carrying her shoes in her hand when she knocked on the door. Kelby answered after the third knock, looking haggard and sleep deprived. When he saw who it was, he straightened, but couldn't help emitting a yawn.

"Miss Wolfe, what can I do," He yawned again, but this time covered it in time. "For you this early in the morning."

"I saw you driving Mr. Watts and Mr. Purcelli the other day. I need you to take me to them."

He stepped out the door and closed it behind him. "Why? Are you all right?"

"I'll meet you at the limo in ten minutes. Please, Kelby, I need your help." She left with her shoes still in her hands.

Ten minutes later, "Angela" was sitting beside Kelby in the limo as he drove her to the motel where Watts and Purcelli were staying. She wanted answers to the images in her head and the faces that didn't match the names.

Hawke lay in bed unable to sleep. Medical jargon raced through his head. Comatose for eight days. Amnesia caused by apparent gunshot graze. Nurses report restless sleep with the occasional muttering of words. Has no apparent total recall.

These words were as harsh to hear as they were for Dominic to read. Horn made them believe she was dead and then shipped her off to another hospital hundreds of miles away from everyone and everything while she was comatose. If he could resurrect Horn to kill him again, he would and make it slower and more painful.

As he laid in bed with his hands beneath his head looking up at the ceiling, he wondered. The knock on the door came while he was wondering.

He grabbed his shirt from the foot of the bed and slipped it on while he walked the short distance to the door. His gun was already in his hand.

Gently, he turned the bolt on the door and opened it partway. "Angela" stood in the doorway looking as bad as he felt.

Before he could invite her in and or ask what was wrong, she said, "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

Without missing a beat, Hawke opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Angela" did and waited for him to shut the door before she said, "I see your gun, but for some reason I know you wouldn't have used it on me."

Hawke set the gun down and picked up the shirt he was wearing earlier. He walked over to the connecting door and closed it so they wouldn't wake Dominic. "I use this for protection. I don't need protecting from you."

"Why not?" "Angela" plopped down on the unmade bed. "How do you know I didn't come here to do something to you or your boss?"

Hawke pulled out a chair from the small motel room table and straddled it. He ran his than through his hair before saying, "Because you're not that kind of person."

"How do you know?" "Angela" said in an alarmingly high voice. "When I don't even know what kind of person I am." She buried her face in her hands and let out a loud exhale. "Ever since you and Mr. Purcelli have been coming here, things have been happening to me. I hear an indistinguishable voice calling to me, but I can't make out what its saying. Tonight, I was watching scenes like on a television show and they had you and Mr. Purcelli in them, but I didn't know why I was watching them or why I was in them. I don't know what's going on," She fell back onto Hawke's bed, "and my head hurts, Hawke."

Hawke stood up, went over to the bed, and took her hand to pull her to her foot. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was trembling. Hawke wanted to hold her, but it was too dangerous for him and for her. Instead, he put his sports coat around her shoulders, walked her down the steps to the parking lot, and to Kelby.

Kelby had the door open for her even before they got close to the limo. He helped her inside and then closed the door.

Kelby slid into the driver's seat and put the privacy window up between driver and passenger. It was more for his benefit than hers. "How do you know Angela Wolfe, Hawke?" Kelby asked after the window was in place. "Is she undercover?"

Hawke evaded the questions. "Make sure she gets into the house all right and if Duveaux asks don't tell him she came to see me. Make up something. You should be able to do that, after all it is your job." He closed Kelby's door and watched them drive away.

When they were out of sight, Hawke took every other step back to his room. When he was inside, Dominic was sitting on his bed. "These walls are awfully thin," He answered to the reason he was in Hawke's room. "She called you Hawke."

Hawke took a seat on the chair he had earlier pulled out. "I know, but I don't think she realized what she said or if she did she didn't let on."

"Our main objective has to change," Dominic told his young friend. "For her sake."

"I know." Hawke knew Dominic was right, but with the change of priority came the risk of more drugs getting turned out on the streets and possibly more deaths.

Now he knew what a headache really felt like.


	10. Chapter 10

Duveaux opened Angela's door just a crack and peaked in on her. She was sleeping peacefully. The breeze from the open window made the room cooler than Duveaux thought it should have been. He entered her room quietly and very gently closed the window. The effect was instantaneous.

Duveaux pulled the blanket up closer around Angela's chin and brushed his fingertips over his hair. He let out a sigh. Six weeks ago he didn't know what love was until he toured a Santa Barbara hospital on one cool Saturday morning.

_SIX WEEKS AGO_

_Henri matched the chief of staff step for step as they toured the hospital. He had just given a large sum of money for research at the hospital and was invited for a tour of the hospital by his friend, Doctor Hodges. _

_They were on the third floor touring the ICU when Henri saw her lying in bed, her red hair the only color about her in the white bed._

_"What's her name?" Henri asked Doctor Hodges as he stood on the other side of the glass staring at her._

_"We don't know her name. She was dropped off here a few nights ago bleeding from the graze of a gunshot wound. She's slowly coming out of her coma, but the only thing she mutters is the word Angel and Wolf."_

_Henri traced an outline of her face on window. Even the thick white bandage that covered the left side of her head was not enough to distract him from her beauty. _

_"When she wakes up, how long will she have to be in the hospital?" _

_"It depends on how she does when she wakes up," The doctor said. "The physical therapist has been working with her arms and legs and Jane Doe is responding to the therapists commands. Why so much interest, Mr. Duveaux?"_

_"I'd like to sit with her every day, Doctor Hodges. No one should be in the hospital and feel like they are all alone in the world." _

_"I think Jane would do much better physically if she knew someone was with her. I'll arrange it with the nurse for you to sit with her a few hours each day. Shall we finish our tour?"_

_Henri had to tear himself away from the window. Yes, he would sit with her every day, read to her, and talk to her until she was fully conscious. Then, if she still wanted him he would take care of her as if she was his own._

_"Doctor?" Henri asked as they walked out of ICU. "How much more of a donation could I make to get the complete medical file on our Jane Doe?" _

Duveaux slipped out of Angela's room and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Rupert appeared out of nowhere.

"Sir, I think you should know Angela left the premises a few hours ago and came back a short time later."

"She's not a prisoner, Rupert." Duveaux said as they walked down the hall to his bedroom. Rupert kept in step with him; Duveaux slowly began to despise his right hand man.

Duveaux stepped in front of his bedroom door and hoped this would be the signal for Rupert to leave. He didn't budge. Duveaux opened his bedroom door. There was still no movement on Rupert's part.

"She left with Kelby in the limo. What would you like me to do?"

Duveaux turned toward Rupert. "I want you to leave, Rupert, and don't say anything to Angela about this." He stuck his finger in Rupert's face. "If you say anything to upset her, I will make you disappear, Rupert. Do you understand me?"

Rupert swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed slowly. "Yes, sir." He turned on the heel of his hundred dollar shoes and walked away.

Duveaux shook his head and gave a little chuckle as he entered his bedroom. Once he was inside, he did begin to wonder. What was Angela doing out so early in the morning?


	11. Chapter 11

It was a beautiful evening for a party, Duveaux thought to himself as he stood outside greeting people. The air was crisp, the sky lit up with stars, and he had the most beautiful woman in the world standing across from him.

He glanced across the doorway a few times to see a look on her face that made him sad. She kept mostly to herself when she awoke earlier that morning; even going as far as to keep quiet during breakfast. Their morning walk on the beach she asked to take alone. Henri was worried about her. Perhaps, something had happened when she went out with Kelby in the pre-dawn hours.

He went back to greeting people after realizing that Angela was doing the lion share of the greeting now. This was her first gala, but people were greeting her as if she had always been there.

Mr. Purcelli and Mr. Watts were one of the last arrivals, decked out in tuxes. Henri noticed how they both looked at Angela and he wondered again if her outing had anything to do with them.

When Mr. Purcelli turned to Henri, he winked. "You have a beautiful woman on your arm this evening, Mr. Duveaux," Mr. Purcelli said in his Italian accent. "Perhaps you would allow her to share a dance with me tonight?"

"Angela doesn't need my permission to dance with anyone, Mr. Purcelli." Although he wished in this case she did.

"I hope we can finalize that business deal after the gala," Mr. Purcelli said.

"That was the arrangement. Have a good evening, Mr. Purcelli and you too, Mr. Watts."

"Always," Mr. Watts said with a grin and followed Mr. Purcelli into the house.

With the last of the visitors greeted, Duveaux took Angela's hand and walked her into the house. "Are you all right, Angela? Did someone say something to upset you?" He hoped it was Watts or Purcelli so he would have right and reason to throw them out.

"Angela" shook her head. "No, Henri, today was the first day without my antibiotic and I suppose it has affected me some. I may retire early this evening." She tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable, my dear." He patted her hand and escorted her into the ballroom.

* * *

The night was lively with music and dance, but Hawke couldn't keep his mind off Sleeping Beauty or his eyes off Caitlin. She looked gorgeous in her white spaghetti strap gown, but her eyes were full of sorrow. It hurt him to see her looking so sad.

When Duveaux finally left her side, he watched her walk outside onto the verandah. He excused his way through the crowd until he was outside.

She was standing by the balcony looking out over the ocean just as she was before. Hawke walked up and stood beside her. "It's a beautiful night." He said as he looked up at the stars.

"Something's going to happen soon, isn't it?" "Angela" asked, slightly turning toward him. Music drifted out the open doors.

"Dance with me," Before she could reply, he gathered her in his arms and rested his cheek against the side of her head.

"You don't like parties," Angela said again. "How do I know that?"

Hawke gave her a little squeeze and turned her around so no one could tell they were speaking. "Just listen to me," He whispered. "Whatever happens, you're going to be safe. I won't let anything happen to you again."

"Angela" pulled away from him. "What do you mean. . .again?"

A voice cleared its throat distinctively and Hawke dropped his arms to his side. "I hope you're enjoying this evening, Mr. Watts." Rupert said.

"In this lovely woman's company, he couldn't." He lifted "Angela's" hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Wolfe."

"You're welcome, Mr. Watts."

Hawke retreated back to the ballroom. When he was among most of the guests, he looked back. Caitlin was still outside with Rupert, but now they were joined by Duveaux. Caitlin still wasn't smiling.

Hawke found Dominic next to the buffet table speaking to two gorgeously decked out women. He was regaling them with stories of his youth, in his Mr. Purcelli accent when Hawke interrupted.

Dominic politely excused himself and joined Hawke in a quiet corner.

"I think more of Cait's memory is coming back," Hawke told Dominic. "She's remembering small things."

"That's great, String, but if she's remembering small things, what will keep her from remembering big things; like one big thing imparticular before we're ready to introduce that one big thing to Duveaux."

Hawke glanced around him. Everyone was still dancing or carrying on conversation. No one was paying any attention to them.

"We'll have to take our chances. Besides, it won't be long before we unveil the lady anyway." He noticed the two women Dominic had been talking to earlier staring at them. "You're lady friends are waiting for more of your stimulating conversation. Perhaps you could break away in a few hours to finalize the deal with Henri."

Dominic looked back at the two women and waved. "I think I could get away." He thrust the champagne flute at Hawke and went back to the two women. Hawke meanwhile kept his eye out on Caitlin while he mingled with the crowd.


	12. Chapter 12

When the party goers began to dwindle, that's when Dominic and Hawke made their move. Hawke had seen Caitlin retire upstairs hours before the party showed signs of death so he didn't have to worry about her. Rupert was still a little too chummy with Duveaux and he could be a problem, but they had to take that chance.

With champagne flutes in their hands, they approached Duveaux. "I would like to discuss business now that the party is almost over," Dominic said in his Italian accent.

Duveaux nodded and led the way to his office. Hawke remembered being there just the day before. Evidently, he and Kelby didn't leave any traces of themselves behind because when Duveaux walked in he didn't seem to notice anything disturbed.

"Now," Duveaux said once he was seated at his desk. He withdrew a key from his pocket and opened the door. "You want to purchase Sleeping Beauty."

"Yes," Dominic said. Hawke stood beside him with his arms crossed at his waist. His gun protected at his left side. "As I said before, I have transportation that can get the drug into countries and me out before I am detected."

"Transportation?" Duveaux sat back in his chair. It groaned with his weight. "You've spoken of this transportation, but I'd like to see what you're speaking of."

"Mr. Watts and I are leaving in the morning after the sale. It would be possible for us to show you the transportation when we pick up the formula. What time would you like us to arrive?"

"Seven o'clock would be a more than reasonable time." Duveaux wrote down an asking price on a piece of paper and handed it to Hawke. In turn, Hawke handed it to Dominic.

Dominic looked at the paper and almost passed out. There were seven figures written across a blank slip of white paper. Seven figures. Michael was going to freak.

"All right," Dominic said calmly. "I will bring you the money and Mr. Watts will pick me up. Until morning." Dominic nodded.

Duveaux nodded back. "Until morning, Mr. Purcelli."

Rupert escorted Hawke and Dominic to the main door. Kelby met them as they were walking down the front steps. He stepped up to them as if he were greeting them. "Have a good night, Mr. Purcelli, Mr. Watts."

"Seven A.M. Be ready," Hawke whispered.

Kelby nodded. "Yes, sir, Mr. Watts, I will have a nice night."

Hawke opened the back door for Dominic and then got into the driver's side.

"Did you see that figure he wrote down," Dominic said first thing as they drove off the property. "I could sell the business and buy my own island for that amount. Michael's going to have a conniption fit when he sees the asking price."

"Michael knew it was going to be a lot and that's why we have unlimited access to the FIRM's accounts." Hawke reminded Dominic.

"Too bad, the unlimited access ends tomorrow night. Do you know what we could do with unlimited access, Hawke? Why we could. . ." Hawke pressed a button on the console and a privacy screen went up between them. Hawke was concerned about more than the amount of money they would be lugging around. By mid-morning, they would have Caitlin back with them and then the real journey would begin.

* * *

Henri walked his last guest to their car and then went back into the house. Rupert was overseeing the departure of the caterer's which left him free. Angela had gone to bed earlier and he still had things he wanted to discuss with her; for instance, tomorrow morning's events. She had to be prepared for everything that was going to happen.

When he got to her room, she was sitting in her chair by the open window. The spot had always been a favorite of hers since he brought her home to live with him. She explained one night during a late night chat that her amnesia made her feel cooped up and she didn't want to feel like that anywhere else. When he was certain she had fallen asleep, he would go into the bedroom and close the window. She never said anything the next morning about it and he never said anything to her about his nightly ritual.

"How did you like your first gala?" Henri asked her as he sat down on the edge of her bed. The cool breeze rustled the curtains and from afar off he could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the beach.

"It was eventful." She closed the book she was reading. "What's wrong, Henri?"

"Before you retire for the night, I want you to pack one bag. We're leaving Santa Barbara some time tomorrow morning and I want you to be prepared. While you're doing that, I want you to pick a place you would like to live and then I'm going to marry you in that spot and live happily ever after with you."

"What if I don't want to leave here, Henri?" "Angela" said unfolding her legs from under her and placing them on the carpeted floor. "What if I'm happy right here in this house on this beach with you at my side?"

Henri smiled, stood, and kissed her gently on the lips. "The world is yours, my beloved. I will come for you at six. Be ready."

He looked back at her once before closing her door. There was a change in her from just a week ago. She used to tell him of her nightmares; now she never talked of them. She used to laugh with him; and now she could barely get a laugh out. Something had changed her and he wasn't going to let it go any further. His plan to get out of the country would have to go as planned. He wouldn't lose her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Angela" had her bag packed and was ready for Henri when he knocked on her door at six o'clock that morning. She had stayed up most of the night and into the morning thinking of a place they would live and after mentally tossing out suggestions, she had the perfect place in mind.

"Hawaii!" Henri exclaimed as they stewed over their breakfast of eggs Benedict, fruit, and orange juice. "You thought of all the places in all the world and you came up with Hawaii? What about walking the shops in Paris or down the canals of Venice? How about lying on the beaches of Monaco or riding a camel in Morroco? Doesn't that sound more exotic than Hawaii?"

Angela was feeling slightly irritated at Henri. He had asked her to choose a place in less than twelve hours and now he was making fun of her. "I said Hawaii, Henri."

Henri grunted. "All right, my love. We start on our journey as soon as I finish my business here."

Angela slipped a piece of melon in her mouth, chewed quickly, and then swallowed. "Would that be your business that Rupert just let into the door?" "Angela" asked.

Henri turned around and saw what Angela saw. "Yes." He wiped his mouth on the napkin and stood. "I'll be right back." He left her at the table and went to meet Mr. Purcelli.

"Angela" glanced down at the half-eaten food on the table and then to the ocean. There was something out there and it was tugging at her harder than it ever had before. Whatever it was needed her and she felt like she needed it.

""Angela"?" Henri brought her out of her daydream. "Would you accompany me to the cliff?"

"Of course," She accepted his hand and the three of them walked out to the cliff together.

"Angela" had no idea what was going on, but Mr. Purcelli was holding a briefcase and looking nervous and for the first time Travis wasn't with him. That made her curious and worried at the same time.

They walked side by side to the cliff. The sound of the breaking ocean waves were louder than at the house and there was another sound mixing with the crashing waves that "Angela" couldn't place.

"These games are all well and good, Mr. Purcelli, but I would like to conduct my business. Where is Mr. Watts?"

Mr. Purcelli turned around so his back was facing the cliff. "Right in front of you," Mr. Purcelli said. Second later, a huge, sleek black and white helicopter came straight up the cliff and landed on the grounds behind Mr. Purcelli.

"Airwolf," "Angela" muttered under her breath. The screaming in her nightmare, the draw to the ocean, it was Airwolf calling her. Why? And how did she even know what the helicopter was called.

Henri gave her a little squeeze. "What did you say, darling?"

"Angela" shook her head. It still wasn't clear. There were images and voices, but it was still like staring at a channel on a TV that wasn't coming in clearly.

The hatch of the helicopter opened and Travis popped out. The rotors of the helicopter still went full blast.

"Mr. Duveaux," Mr. Purcelli said with a smile on his face. "Meet my transportation. Now, do you have Sleeping Beauty?"

Henri handed his black briefcase over to Mr. Purcelli. "The formula is in the briefcase. What about my money?"

Mr. Purcelli handed the money over and as he did he winked at "Angela". She would have blushed if she hadn't been concentrating on clearing the TV screen in her head. It was almost clear.

"Well, then," Mr. Purcelli said. "I believe we shall be off. It was wonderful doing business with you." He bowed to "Angela". "It was a pleasure, my dear."

As Mr. Purcelli was straightening, Henri pulled the gun. Both men stood still. "I believe I will take the formula back, Mr. Purcelli, unless you want me to kill you."

"Henri!" "Angela" declared. "What are you doing?" Mr. Purcelli handed him the briefcase.

"Securing our future, Angela. Down on the ground both of you." Henri shouted as he waved the gun around. Travis and Mr. Purcelli glanced at each other and then did as ordered. With one hand holding the gun and the briefcase, Henri took "Angela"'s hand with the other hand. "Come my dear, our tropical paradise awaits us."

"Angela" went willingly even though the TV screen in her mind was now flashing pictures of Travis and Dominic Purcelli with her in different places; sometimes laughing.

"How are you going to get out of here? You'll need me to fly the helicopter." Travis said.

"I can fly her," "Angela" said; surprising herself.

"No!" Travis shouted above the rotor noise. "She's not like other helicopters."

Henri looked at "Angela". "Are you sure, Angela? I never knew you knew how to fly."

"I do." "Angela" remained firm. She had to get Henri and the gun away from Travis and Purcelli, although she still wasn't quite sure why she felt this way. "Get in and put on the helmet."

Henri got in his side of the helicopter and "Angela" took one last look at Travis and Purcelli before she got in.

The panel with its blinking blue, yellow, and green buttons seemed familiar to her and she went right to work. As soon as they were in the air, she spoke into her helmet. "Where are we going?"

"The marina," She heard through the earpiece in her helmet. "My yacht awaits."

"Angela" turned Airwolf around and hit turbos.


	14. Chapter 14

Rupert watched the scene from the window in the living room. He watched Henri pull the gun on Watts and Purcelli, watched them get into the massive helicopter and fly off, watched Purcelli and Watts get up from the ground.

He had to stop them before they could get away with the formula for Sleeping Beauty. It had always been the plan for Henri and Angela to escape with the money and then have him intercept Watts and Purcelli to steal the formula back. When he saw the two men running back to the house, he turned around to meet them.

What he didn't expect was the gun pointing at his nose or who was holding it. Kelby, with a smile on his face and a badge in his hand, was standing directly in front of him.

"Good morning, Rupert. You're under arrest. Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head." Rupert did as he was told only because of the gun. After the handcuffs were locked around his wrists tightly, he was led outside where Watts and Purcelli stood at the limo.

"Henri took off with Caitlin in Airwolf," Watts said. Rupert figured that was the name of the helicopter, but he didn't know who Caitlin was. Now he was wondering if Angela was a plant meant all along to get to Henri.

"They're headed for the marina," Purcelli said while Watts was on the limousine radio. "Archangel doesn't know Caitlin's flying Airwolf."

* * *

The sun had come into its fullness and made the day a gorgeous blue with very few clouds. "Angela" felt comfortable in Airwolf but didn't know why. She had flashes of herself in the helicopter, moving the stick with ease, shooting the guns, and pulling turns that a normal helicopter couldn't pull off.

"You fly her like she is a part of you," Henri said.

"She is," "Angela" muttered. She looked down at the gauge. "The marina is coming into view." "Angela" turned off turbos so they would slow down. "Henri, what's Sleeping Beauty?"

She felt him stiffen beside her. "Henri, please tell me the truth. Five minutes before landing." She said to no one imparticular.

"I'm going to take care of you, Angela, that's all you have to know." He strained his neck to see out. "What is that down there?"

"Angela" hit a button and a screen popped on. She hit another button and the screen zoomed in on the marina. Several police cars were parked in the marina parking lot. A white limousine parked in the center of the police cars caught her attention. Why did the name Michael flash in her mind when she spotted the white limousine?

"Angela" dropped Airwolf a few feet. Henri looked at her nervously. "If we land, Angela, we will be arrested. We have this helicopter. Let's use it to escape."

"Angela" held the stick tightly with one hand and dropped the other hand between the seat and the hatch. When her hand came in contact with the gun Hawke kept there, she pulled it out and placed it under her leg. How did she know it was there?

Finding a large empty area suitable to land Airwolf, "Angela" dropped the landing gear and slowly lowered Airwolf on the parking lot. She took the gun from under her leg and pointed it at Henri.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Henri asked before looking over at her. When he saw the gun, he swallowed. "Angela, why?"

Her heart broke and she swallowed against the lump in her throat. Police were already circling Airwolf. "Angela" raised the gun higher and cocked it even though she couldn't use it inside the helicopter. It was more of a scare tactic; a way of letting Henri know she was serious. "I'm sorry, Henri. Get out of the helicopter."

"I'm sorry too, Angela." With briefcase in hand, he opened the hatch door and a police officer met him. "Henri Duveaux, come with me."

"Angela" opened the hatch door on her side and before she could exit was flanked by a man in white. His name she knew was Michael. He stared at her in shock and she didn't know why. "You're Michael, right?"

He swallowed and nodded at the same time. Then he seemed to come out of his shock and said, "You have to leave now, Caitlin," He said her name; she knew now that it belonged to her.

"Angela" nodded. "I'm taking her home," She said before closing the hatch door. After Michael was clear, she raised the landing gear and took off on turbos.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Hawke collapsed into the chair in the office and was followed in suit by Michael and Dominic. "Where else could she be?" Dominic asked. "Could you she have gone back home?"

Hawke laid his head back against the head rest of the chair. "I think if Maggie's dead daughter rang her doorbell, we would have heard about it by now." Hawke took his sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That's when he saw it. He sat up in his chair to make sure he was seeing it correctly.

"I have my people out looking for her, but they haven't come up with anything. Maybe it's time we call her parents."

"And tell them what, Michael?" Dominic asked. "We found your daughter that we thought was dead, but we've lost her again." He frowned.

"I think we should stop for lunch. Michael, can you pick something up for us?"

Michael stood. "I'll make a few calls while I'm picking up lunch. Call me if you hear anything."

Michael walked out and Hawke waited until he heard the hangar door close before he got up. "I know where she is," Hawke said.

Dominic glanced up at him from the chair he was sitting in. "You what?"

Hawke walked over to the instrument panel and tapped on the green button that signaled an intruder at the lair. There wasn't a malfunction. It was actually turned off. Someone had used the code to turn off the trigger. Only three people knew the code and two of them were standing next to each other. "She's at the lair. She took the lady back home."


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was still high in the sky when Hawke and Dominic took off for the lair. Because of time, they took the Jet Ranger instead of the Jeep to Airwolf. They landed as close to the lair as they could and made the short walk to the lair. They were able to walk in and forget about the code since Caitlin had already turned it off. The remaining sunlight illuminated Airwolf and the small form sitting on the ground next to the lady.

Hawke nudged Dominic when they saw her and both men walked toward her. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head hanging down.

"Angela?" Hawke asked.

The mop of red hair shook back and forth and Caitlin raised her head. Her face was pale and tear stained. "It's Caitlin," She said and accepted Hawke's hand so she could stand. When she was standing, she said, "I'm Caitlin O'Shaughnessy. I'm a former Texas Highway Patrol officer and now work at Santini Air as a female stunt pilot. You're Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini."

Hawke and Dominic smiled.

"I only have one question," Caitlin said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Dominic asked.

"Before I woke up in the hospital, the last thing I remember is leaving Hawke at the hangar." With tears in her eyes and a catch in her voice, she asked, "What happened to me and where were you guys?"

Hawke pulled her into his arms and squeezed tight. "You're going to be okay, Cait?"

It was the first time that Caitlin had been at the FIRM in six weeks. On Dominic's request, she spent the last few days with San Diego doctors getting a complete workup. Her memory was back, with the exception of the few days before she woke up in the hospital. All three men would clam up when she mentioned it. A neurologist told her that part of her memory may never come back. She didn't know if she could live with that.

After Dominic picked her up at the hospital, they headed for the FIRM where Michael greeted her with a hug.

When she was seated with a drink in her hand, she said, "So what is this meeting about?"

Hawke was already in the office when they arrived. Dominic took a seat on the couch and Michael sat on the edge of his desk. "Henri Duveaux has been officially charged with the selling of Sleeping Beauty and the deaths of several people because of the drug. I sent cleaners to the mansion to get rid of your clothes and fingerprints, but they were already gone. As far as the FBI, CIA, and FIRM are concerned, Angela Wolfe doesn't exist. I would like to know who cleaned Duveaux's house."

"Kelby?" Dominic asked.

"As soon as Kelby handed Rupert over to the authorities, he was whisked away for debriefing and his new undercover position. Someone else got to the house before we could."

"Does it matter?" Hawke asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Henri is in prison, the formula for Sleeping Beauty has been destroyed, the drug warehouse cleaned from top to bottom and Caitlin is back with us. As far as I'm concerned, the case is over and none to soon." He stood.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked.

Dominic joined him. "Well, there's an inspection next week and the hangar is a mess. The helicopters need washed and we have a stunt flight in two days that will take up a whole day."

"Then we should get to work," Cait said. She pushed herself out of the chair.

Hawke slapped Dominic on the back. "We're going to take a vacation. After all, we've had double the work load since you've been gone and no time for ourselves." Hawke opened the door and both men left.

Caitlin felt mortified at what they were leaving her with and her face must have shown the mortification. She turned to Michael. "Michael?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want me to do about it? I've always has double the workload and your absence never affected it." He went around his desk to sit down.

Caitlin turned back toward the door. "Guys! Guys! Wait up. Can't we talk about this?" She opened the door and took a step back.

"Surprise!" Hawke and Dominic shouted. Between the two of them, they held a cake that said WELCOME BACK in green frosting.

Caitlin felt the tears welling up. "You, guys, are great."

They set down the cake and Dominic put his arm around her. "You didn't think we would take off on you after you came back." He kissed her on the temple.

"Welcome home, Cait," Hawke said, grinning widely as he handed her the knife to cut the cake.


End file.
